


Worth it Every Time

by crossingwinter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, F/F, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossingwinter/pseuds/crossingwinter
Summary: “I brought matzah ball soup.”“You didn’t have to do that,” Leia croaks.“I did and you know it,” Amilyn replies matter-of-factly as she appears in the door of the bedroom, holding a plastic bag.
Relationships: Amilyn Holdo/Leia Organa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	Worth it Every Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Princev_Ryley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princev_Ryley/gifts).



Dimly, Leia hears keys jangling in the door, hears the familiar sound of Amilyn taking off her shoes and shrugging out of her coat. “I brought matzah ball soup.”

“You didn’t have to do that,” Leia croaks.

“I did and you know it,” Amilyn replies matter-of-factly as she appears in the door of the bedroom, holding a plastic bag. She gives Leia a soft smile. “You’re really bad at being taken care of, aren’t you?”

Leia opens her mouth to protest, but all that emerges from her lungs are the same shallow coughs she’s been coughing for the past two and a half days. Amilyn’s face, if anything, gets softer. “Oh, sweetheart, let me heat this up for you.” And she disappears again. Leia hears her rattling around in the kitchen, knows she’s finding a good bowl for the soup and the microwave, that she might have grabbed a few crackers for herself because she always grazes between meals. She hears the sound of ice being put in glasses across the apartment, the beeping of the microwave, and footsteps shuffling back towards their bedroom.

“Here we are,” Amilyn says. She settles the tray with soup on Leia’s lap, and there’s a glass of orange juice and a glass of iced water as well. “Have you been drinking fluids?”

“I haven’t been moving,” Leia says.

“So drink up, then.”

“Don’t baby me.”

“You could use a little babying,” Amilyn says and Leia swallows. _You could use a little babying,_ Amilyn had told her the night she’d first kissed her. They’d known each other for years, been friends since they were girls, but it was in the years following Han’s death that they’d really come together as they are now. Han had never babied her. She hadn’t wanted it from him. But Amilyn—

“I can feed myself,” Leia grumbles as Amilyn lifts a spoonful of broth up to Leia’s lips and she drinks. It’s warm, and the perfect balance of flavoring and fat, and Leia’s stomach rumbles for the first time all day. 

“I know you can, but I want to feed you,” Amilyn replies. But she hands the spoon to Leia all the same and then settles down on the bed next to her as Leia takes another spoonful of broth, and then another, and then another. Yes, this is what she needed. Amilyn home from work, a little bit of care, some good matzah ball soup. 

“Today was better than yesterday,” she tells Amilyn as she takes a sip of water too. 

“And hopefully the trend will continue,” Amilyn says as Leia downs the entire cup of water in one go. Good lord she hadn’t realized how parched she was. 

But that was Amilyn, wasn’t it? Taking care of her in ways she didn’t know she needed care. It wasn’t that she couldn’t take care of herself, but the older she got, the more distractable she found she was. And it was little things like making sure she had enough water, that she wasn’t alone on days when she was sick.

“Hopefully,” Leia replies and she takes Amilyn’s hand, squeezes it, and lifts it to her lips. “Although when you’re sick in a few days, don’t blame me for it.”

“I don’t see why I wouldn’t. Your germs will have gotten me there.”

“Yes, but if you weren’t so hell-bent on taking care of me, we wouldn’t be here.” She kisses Amilyn’s knuckles again.

“Worth it every time,” Amilyn replies and this time, when Leia kisses her, it’s on the lips.


End file.
